Dante VS Ganondorf
DBX - Dante VS Ganondorf.png|Commander Ghost NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! ---- In a dark alleyway in a town at night, a man with silver hair was walking past the tavern. He walked down the length of the dark alley and raised a poster in front of him. He took a look at the demonic face he was to hunt down, and put down the poster. A cloaked figure stood ahead of him, with shoulders as broad as his quarry. He recognized the cloak from his poster, and unloaded a shot from his pistol into the cloaked figure, who promptly turned around, swatting the bullet away with his cloak. "Hi. Name's Dante. I've got a round to go with you. Got the time?" The cloaked figure scowled menacingly as he whipped off his outfit, revealing heavy armor and a giant sword on his back. "You are a fool to dare challenge me!" ''' '''HERE WE GO! Dante unloaded several rounds on Ganondorf, but Ganondorf walked through the shots like they were nothing until he reached Dante, grabbing him by the throat. Full-force, Ganondorf slammed him into the ground, and stepped on him hard with his foot. "I told you not to-" ZHWING! Dante had got back up and swung his sword at Ganondorf in upwards-crescent fashion. He pulled out his briefcase and opened it up. "Sorry, man, it's just that I'm hunting for keeps today." The case opened up, revealing one huge turret. Dante hopped onto the seat and fired at the exhausted Ganondorf, pelting him with bullets and drawing blood out of him as he posed in agony. He hopped off and used Dopplegänger Style to unleash two dual swings onto Ganondorf from either side, sending him flying. Ganondorf flew back several feet, but quickly levitated himself with his cape. "Try this!" Ganon charged up a light ball in his hand and shot it at Dante, but Dante deflected it with his sword. Ganon shot it back with his cape, stunning Dante and do down full-force, sticking out his foot, crashing into Dante, which caused a huge dark shockwave! As the debris cleared off, Ganon stood over an exhausted Dante, waiting. He spent a few minutes staring, but eventually decided that Dante was most likely down and walked off when time itself stopped! Ganon slowed down, trying to move, but Dante formed several clones of himself and cut through dimensions while attacking, tearing into Ganon from all sorts of dimensions as he warped them with Yamato! Ganon howled in pain from multiple time-spaces, but the pain slowly converted to a bestial roar as Ganondorf morphed shape, growing several feet taller, turning into a massive boar, whose roar distorted the space and blasted back every last Dante, shattering them to bits with pure dark power. Victorious, Ganon squealed out loud as he began reverting to normal. ...Only for the actual Dante to pop out a dimensional gateway and swing Yamato one last time, slicing Ganon in half mid-transformation. DBX! Aftermath Lion:- Dang, nice assassination! Next time it's an encounter of two aliens, except one has a lot more up his belt than you'd think! Category:SlashLion5K Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant